percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ereskigal Chase
Ereskigal "Eresh" Chase is a sixteen-year-old Greek Demigoddess, the daughter of Hades and Ashley Chase. She is the main character and protagonist of the Ereskigal Chase and the Seven Deadly Sins ''series and one of the main characters of the ''Heroes of Olympus ''series. Ereskigal is the head counselor at Hades`s Cabin, as well as belonging to Sanctuary as one of Athena`s Sacred Warriors, referred to as the "Shield Maidens." She was the temporary host of Ishtar. She is the elder cousin of Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, and the paternal half-sister of Hazel Levesque. She has 3 brothers and three sisters that are directly related to her, it is unknown that fate befell them after the death of their parents, but it is assumed that Ereshkigal protected them and raised them from infancy. Ereskigal is currently in a relationship with Angelica Moonstone. History Early Life Ereskigal "Eresh" Chase was born around 1932 in Athens, Greece, before World War II (before Hades and his brothers took an oath to have no more demigod children) to Hades, the Greek god of the Underworld, and Ashley Chase, a Valkyrie of Odin. She was raised by her single mother, Ashley Chase. Ereskigal is named after the Mesopotamian Goddess of the Underworld, Ereskigal by her mother for good luck because she was a daughter of the Greek god Hades, who ruled the Underworld. When Ereskigal was a baby, her father left to protect her and her mother from evil monsters. However, Hades visited her when she was in her cradle, which Ereskigal described as a "golden glow" and her father's warm smile and a hand on her head. Soon, Hades left due to affairs in the Underworld with some lost souls trying to escape while her father was away visiting her. Her mother would tell her that her father was “lost at sea”, and never returned home because he had fallen out of his fishing boat. Meeting Harold Valkyrie When she was a toddler, her mother married Harold Valkyrie, hoping that that his flowery-like smell could mask Ereskigal from the monsters that would hunt her. Ereskigal was satisfied with Harold, and called him a good man used as a scrap-goat to protect her. Mythological Encounters Strange things often happened around Ereskigal, often resulting in her getting in some kind of trouble, which often got her kicked out of six schools. When she was just a baby, she accurately predicted that her best friend`s entire family would die in a car-crash and it happened exactly as she predicted down to the grim and gritty details. When she was in third grade, a large man followed her around when she was at school, but by threatening to call the police, the teachers eventually got the man to leave. She predicted that he was some kind of monster, only to get mocked for having a wondrous imagination. She retaliated by breaking the entire rib cage of every single person who ever teased her in the school, and paralyzed them, so that they weren`t able to move. She was expelled for her violence but her parents later sued the school, demanding a explanation only for the school to recommend Ereskigal to a mental hospital who kidnapped Ereskigal and took her to their facilities. The local government was forced to intervene and her former school and the mental hospital she got taken to were fined a thousand dollars that would be given to her family as compensation. This agreement didn`t satisfy her parents however, and they demanded that both facilities were to re-educate their students on bullying and the results of bullying. Early Expulsions Ereskigal has never stayed at a school for more than a year, as she was expelled from every school she attended. When she was in fourth grade on a trip to an history museum, a girl pushed her over a balcony onto a exhibit and a heavy marble jar cracked half of her ribs, causing that school to be sued and for the parent of that child to be sued by her rich parents. The museum was informed that Ereskigal was pushed over the balcony by another student and as a result a marble jar fell on her and cracked half of her ribs. She was expelled from the school and the said museum sued the student who pushed Ereskigal over the balcony. In the fifth grade, Ereskigal accidentally fired a war cannon which hit the school bus at the Saratoga Battlefield. This made a lot of people bully her, as a result of her inherit shyness inherited from her parents, and the apparent wealth of her parents. Ereskigal recounted that she had gotten expelled from sixteen schools. Relocation and Losing her Parents At some point near the beginning of World War II, Ereskigal and her parents left Athens for the United States to seek refugee from the war. Ereshkigal met her paternal cousins, and paternal half-sister as they were staying in the same hotel. Zeus was enraged when he found out that Ereshkigal was another child of Hades, and her parents died shielding her. As the Valkyries are sacred warriors of Odin, should one Valkyrie be killed, the others will not stop until the killer is hunted down, that only occurs if the Valkyries are extremely close to each other and are friends. Hades was enraged, and Odin was enraged because Zeus killed one of his sacred warriors. Her "father" who had married her mother, was a warrior of Hades serving as one of his judges. To compensate for such an action, Ereshkigal was gifted the power of the Valkyries by Odin in exchange for serving Hades and Odin at the same time, this was mostly so that she could defend herself from Zeus and his anger. Hades however was devastated when he learned that her mother had died, because he loved her very much. Afterwards, a devastated Hades ordered the Fury Alecto to take Nico, Bianca, and Ereshkigal to the Underworld and bathe them in the River Lethe, in order to wipe away their memories and swore revenge on Zeus. This later caused him to send monsters to attack and kill Thalia Grace, Zeus' daughter. Washington, D.C and the Lotus Hotel and Casino In the ''Titan`s Curse, Ereshkigal recalls that shortly after she had her memories wiped, she was returned to Washington D.C. and told by a lawyer (Alecto in disguise) that her parents were dead, and had left a bank trust for er. This "lawyer" would come by once in a while to check on her. During this time, Ereskigal were enrolled in a boarding school. During this time, Ereskigal familiarised herself with the city's subway system. In The Blood of Olympus, Nico sees a brief flashback from this time - his sister Bianca, laughing as she pulled him across the National Mall with Ereskigal quietly waving at him, holding a bag of pastries. After some time had passed, Hades, hoping that one of his children might one day become the "child of the Eldest Gods" (referred to in the Great Prophecy), decided to place her in the Lotus Hotel and Casino, and tasked Alecto with the job. Once again disguised as a lawyer, Alecto had Ereskigal leave the boarding school, and take her all the way to the Lotus Hotel, in Las Vegas. Ereskigal being a very cautious Demigoddess, saw through the mist and thinking that she was being manipulated, quickly left the hotel, rescuing a few other Demigoddesses, and Demigods like herself and protecting them. Nico di Angelo and Bianca di Angelo wouldn`t see their cousin until the events of the Titan`s Curse. Percy Jackson and the Olympians The Titan`s Curse She appears with the Hunters of Artemis and almost kills the Manticore if not for Annabeth reminding her of what is their mission. Nico does not recognize her until she summons ghosts and sprites as a sort of army to defend Nico and Bianca from harm. She later appears at the end of the book, smirking at Percy calling him Seaweed Brain, and asking if he got brain damage from the time where she dropped him out a window much to the gaping mouths of her cousins. Annabeth laughs at that with Grover following and Ereshkigal smirking triumphantly. Personality In the Titan`s Curse, Ereshkigal is a shy child, timid, frail, and very weak-willed. Out of Odin`s sacred warriors, the Valkyries, she is the most naive making Odin very protective over her. Samariah, also one of Odin`s Valkyries noted that she had heard of Ereskigal being the one Valkyrie that Odin was very protective over. She is very patient, and holds a long-standing grudge against Zeus the Lord of the Sky, Thunder, Lightning, among other things because he caused the deaths of her parents. She is very protective of her younger siblings, and acts as their surrogate mother due to their lack of a true mother. Though she is very patient, there have been times where her almost endless patience has run out. She is a passive fighter, preferring to hurt her own body than to fight, when she does get angry she becomes the most vicious of Odin`s Valkyries and will willingly annihilate everything and everybody that gets in her way. Category:Character Category:Females Category:Greek Demigod Category:Camp Half-Blood Category:Camp Half-Blood campers Category:Children of Hades Category:Valkyrie